A Mystery With a History
by Sunsetfairy
Summary: Each person is an enigma. You're a puzzle not only to yourself but also to everyone else, and the great mystery of our time is how we penetrate this puzzle. - Theodore Zeldin
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Evening Begins

 **Welp, I might as well hop on the bandwagon as well. I've noticed A LOT of stories have been made about Alucard finding a 'mate' and I thought to myself "Why can't I do that as well?"**

 **I've been reading other stories about the same subject just to get a feel on what I want to do and I noticed some stereotypes in them. They all contain at least ONE of the following: 1. Woman refuses to defend herself and Alucard has to save her ass, 2. Woman succumbs to Alucard not long after they meet, 3. Woman gets kidnapped multiple times in story and Alucard has to save her EVERY TIME, 4. Lead woman is the ONLY female OC in the story and the rest are male OCs', 5. Woman gets tortured by Alucard and she runs back to him even if she's emotionally, mentally, and/or physically scarred and/or hurt, and 6. Alucard hardly has to work to gain her affections. I could probably go on all day about the things that piss me off in the other stories, but, I decided that instead of complaining about them I'd just make my own. So, here it is. Enjoy!**

 **Super, extra, special thanks to my Beta Reader, Roseimagine, for helping me out. She's the best. ;)**

 **I'm only going to say this once: Rated T for violence, cursing, blood, gore, and other dark themes. Please use discretion when reading this story.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or anything else. Just my OCs' and the plot.**

The effects of the day were slowly drawing to a close as the sun set in London, England. Wives and husbands, at times both, returned to their families after either a long day at work or other trials that could reside in the day. Singles perhaps went out with friends or just dragged themselves home. Those were the days citizens were too busy to notice the night owls emerge. Incredible, how the simple folk didn't have any _idea_ of what went on while they slept peacefully in their beds **.**

Police forces consisting of men and women slipped into their uniforms and prepared themselves for another night of crime. There were a few that worked at restaurants that stayed open around the clock, they were resting comfortably as they knew hardly anyone would eat out late at night let alone cause havoc in an eating environment.

Medical personnel rushed to work knowing there would be at least _one_ emergency tonight, so they would stay attentive.

The rest of the nocturnal activity was done in the safety of darkness... _Darkness._ A word and world the human race has feared for centuries yet they have been fascinated by it for just as long. Humans had even come up with their own theories on what happens during this period of the day. Though, as many ideas as they conjured up about said subject they would never truly know or understand what goes on.

Fortunately there are a select few that have the privilege of obtaining such knowledge. They are the protectors that the population must _never_ know of. Great warriors and keepers of knowledge. They are knights hidden in the very darkness they swore to fight against.

As the sun descended over the horizon people could hear activity in a medium sized building. The structure itself was white and gave the appearance of neglect but in fact there was movement. Each office had its own set of ordeals but in one of them the faintest sound of a tune began. The office itself was almost dark. The only source of light was coming through the heavy curtains of the only window. As the music played a figure gently danced to it. The melody itself sounded like a folk song *****. Soon, the figure began to sing.

 _Inochi wa toki no naka o_

 _Nagare nagare te_

 _Tokoshie no kioku o_

 _Futae no rasen ni tsumugi yuku_

 _Watashi wa kono uta o_

 _Utai katari te_

 _Setsuna no kioku o_

 _Hito no kokoro ni kizami yuku_

 _Al a re la ye_

 _Al a re la yo_

 _Al a re la ya~A~_

 _Al a re ya..._

 _Al a re la ye_

 _Al a re la yo_

 _Al a re la ya~A~_

 _Al a re ya..._

The song then cuts to a short music break the figure keeps their steps in time with melody. Long hair whipped around them as they danced.

 _Inochi wa toki no naka o_

 _Nagare nagare te_

 _Tokoshie no kioku o_

 _Futae no rasen ni tsumugi yuku_

 _Watashi wa kono uta o_

 _Utai katari te_

 _Setsuna no kioku o_

 _Hito no kokoro ni kizami yuku_

 _Al a re la ye_

 _Al a re la yo_

 _Al a re la ya~A~_

 _Al a re ya…_

Al a re la ye

 _Al a re la yo_

 _Al a re la ya~A~_

 _Al a re ya..._

The verse continued an additional three times before the song began to slow and the figure accompanied the tempo perfectly, stepping slowly and singing softly.

 _Al a re la ye_

 _Al a re la yo_

 _Al a re la ya~A~_

 _Al a re ya…_

Al a re la ye

 _Al a re la yo_

 _Al a re la ya~A~_

 _Al a re ya..._

The lyrics, thus the voice ceased and not long after the instrumental faded and all was quiet. The figure stopped in the middle of the office and smiled, the sentiment beckoned them to the window. Hands reached over to open the curtains, the sun had completely set, revealing the stars and moon. However, when the silhouette saw the moon they couldn't help but frown.

"A harvest moon, this isn't good." The figure bit their thumb nail, "I'm fully capable of fending off those vile creatures when I'm on my own but, _here_? In a building full of blood so easily obtainable? It's going to be a challenge keeping everyone safe and killing those things." The figure sighed and pulled the curtains, leaving oneself in the umbra.

"I suppose I'll have to do the best I can or, better yet, pray that _they_ will come to my aid."

They paced up to the desk and picked up a picture frame. It was too dark to see the image but, what was in it was known by the person. "Don't worry everyone. I haven't let you down yet and I don't plan on starting tonight." With that said, they kissed the frame and placed it gently down.

The individual went to the hanger that hung off the back of the door and took the white lab coat, put it on, and left the office. Everyone else in the department remained oblivious to the buzzing in the forest just behind the edifice.

Two glowing eyes pierced through the darkness. The owner of the eyes smiled wickedly and turned to his friends. "This is it boys. Tonight, we feast!"

 **There ya'll are. The very first chapter of this story. I know it's super short, but, I did that on purpose. The next chapter should be much longer.  
**

 ***The song that was featured is called "The spinning song". I recommend listening to it. It's really great!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Introductions

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Roseimagine, for editing and cleaning up the chapter. ;)**

 **Warning: This chapter has the f-word in it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or anything else. Just my OCs' and the plot.**

As the vampires approached the building one of the younger, and rather absent minded, vampires spoke up. "Where are we going?"

He received a smack on the head and another vampire said "Idiot. We're going into a hospital. Hospitals are chock full of blood."

"Oh, right."

The leader turned around and snapped at the group "Keep it down, boys! We're here to grab some dinner, **NOT** to argue amongst ourselves. Is that clear?!"

"Yeah, yeah." One dismissed.

"Whatever."

"Point taken."

Another vampire simply snorted in response. "Let's just get this over with."

When they approached the back door they quietly slipped inside. The leader peeked around the corner only to see some nurses dressed in the typical attire they were known for: all white. This earned a raised eyebrow from the lead vampire.

"Let's jump them now." Piped one of the vampires.

"Hold on, wait for it..." The lead vampire raised a hand and paused for a few seconds before throwing his hand down, " **NOW**!"

The nurses all turned at the sound of the shout and saw at least forty 'men' round the corner of the back door. They were all dressed in black and had guns. The women and men were completely shocked.

"Do whatever you want boys. I'm going upstairs." said the leader.

With that said the rest of the vampires opened fired on the nurses. Some of them tried to run away only to get gunned down. Part of the group paused to lap up the spilled blood and others went deeper into the hospital.

Upstairs, the figure from earlier was checking up on a patient when they heard the commotion. They turned to the door and bit their lip. _Already? It's not even 11 o'clock yet,_ they thought.

"Doctor, what's going on?" asked the frail patient.

"Don't worry Miss O'Learry. I'll take care of everything, in the meantime." The doctor helped Miss O'Learry out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Stay in here and try to be quiet. From the sounds of things these 'people' aren't too bright. I'll be back as soon as I can." The doctor closed the door, walked out into the dim hallway and exhaled.

"I had hoped this wouldn't happen, but, fate rarely calls upon us on a moment of our choosing." The sound of something cutting through the air and glimpses of something shiny and sharp flickered around them, "I guess this is one of those times…"

The lead vampire calmly walked up to the second floor, followed by a few members of his group. When he rounded the corner he was greeted to the site of several more female nurses and two doctors. He gunned down everyone but one lone nurse. She was a curvy, busty woman with other attractive attributes.

"Well, well, well. What _do_ we have here? A lone flower in a field of weeds." recited the lead vampire as he approached the surviving nurse. She trembled as he neared her.

"Please, don't hurt me. You can have all my money." She mumbled in defense.

He stopped in front of her and stroked her cheek. "You misunderstand my dear. I don't want your money. What I want is…" He smiled, showing off his fangs "your blood."

As she screamed the sounds of metal wires filled the air for a brief second. Without any warning the vampires behind him were all cut down. Blood splattered everywhere and the vampires were reduced to dust. He turned around and snarled. "What?"

He heard footsteps coming from the hallway on his right. He scowled toward the hallway which a lone woman emerged from. She was statuesque with tan skin. She wore a black shirt, white lab coat, black slacks and boots. Her long black hair reached her knees and her green eyes were ablaze. Her hands were clasped behind her back as she strode. Razor thin wires danced around her.

"Good evening. I'm Doctor Oya. Temporary chief surgeon and amateur monster huntress." She unclasped her hands and tugged at her black gloves. "I perform emergency surgeries, assist in diagnostics, and I make rounds." Her wires danced around her as she moved them around with subtlety, "I also kill self-entitled little twats like yourself."

The lead vampire chuckled "Well, aren't you just the fucking textbook definition of ladylike. But, guess what Mary*, I didn't come here unprepared." The vampire whistled and six vampires with rifles came rushing to his aid. They all pointed their guns at her.

"It's such a shame to kill a pretty face like yours. I wonder what your blood tastes like." Oya's eye twitched and as the vampires opened fired she formed a barrier with her wires*. In a blink of an eye the six vampires were dismembered and the lead vampire was bound by the ivory ropes. She walked closer to him as he was no longer a threat in his bound state.

"Look, all I want is a simple answer before I behead you. What are you doing here?"

"We're just here for a bite to eat. That's all."

Oya tightened the cables around his neck. "This is too organized and I don't believe for a second idiots like you can get their hands on guns like those by yourselves. Now tell me, _what are you doing here_?"

"Do you think I would rat them out?" He rasped. "They just gave us the ammo and said get some blood. Why would anyone pass up an-" He was cut off when he randomly burst into a black flame. Oya released the vampire as he screamed in agony. Within seconds he was reduced to a pile of ash.

She shook her head at the oddity. "Dark flames? Why does that sound familiar?" She turned around, "Sarah, are you-" She cut herself off when she saw said person on the ground. Sarah, the blonde nurse, had fainted. Oya clicked her tongue, "Figures. But if I was a _common_ civilian, I would probably do the same thing."

Oya picked up Sarah and ran into the nearest break room and locked the door though, as did she could hear shouting from downstairs. "Sounds like the cavalry has arrived." She placed the nurse on a table and she plopped down in one of the chairs and closed her eyes. The break room was just a small room with one table, six chairs and small kitchen area. Come to think of it, _this two story hospital has always been a vampire magnet. Don't know why they built this in front of a forest, then again, why do they call this a hospital when it's so freaking small?  
_  
After listening to the sounds of the battle for a few moments her eyes snapped open when she heard a pain filled screech. Not long after the sounds of the battle changed. "Crap, I guess the cavalry was wounded or killed. I thought they knew better than to send some arrogant, big shot, greenhorns* out in the field." Oya sighed and stood up, "I guess I'll have to save their sorry asses that is, if they're still alive." She turned to Sarah, who was still unconscious. "Stay here girl, I can't have dead weight slowing me down."

When she unlocked the door and swung it open she hit something. Blinking in surprise Oya looked down to see she accidently hit one of the vampires and rendered him unconscious. "Huh, what are the odds? I'll deal with him later."

She heard some people calling for help and she rushed to the source. As she burst through the double doors leading to the offices there was a group of her coworkers cornered by at least a dozen vampires. "Alright, who wants to die first?" asked one of the vampires, his voice oozing with arrogance.

"I would take a rain check on that if I were you." The vampires turned around only to see Oya. They all blinked a few times before bursting out laughing.

"What's a dame like yourself going to do?"

"Yeah, you stupid human girl!"

"Everyone knows women are the weakest things on the planet!"

Oya kept her cool on the outside, on the inside she was boiling. Nobody _ever_ insulted her, _especially_ her gender and got away with it. She placed a wire in her mouth and tugged at it with her teeth. Within seconds the vampires were cut down into pieces and turned to dust. Her fellow medical employees stared at her.

 _They didn't even fire at me. These vampires really ARE idiots,_ thought Oya. She turned to face the others, "Is everyone alright? Did they bite anyone?" asked Oya.

"No, everyone is fine. They just cornered us and said they wanted some entertainment." Answered one of the male nurses.

"Good. Go find a safe place and barricade yourselves in there. This will be over soon." Oya turned around and after taking care of the lone vampire she left she ran alone downstairs. It seemed that's where the rest of the vampires were. When she jumped the last few steps she saw some vampires drinking from her fellow medical staff. Without making even a sound she beheaded them all.

From behind her she could hear the moans of ghouls. Turning to face them, she wrapped some wires around her hands and dismembered them before they could reach her. However, those weren't the only ghouls, the remains of more colleagues were beginning to twitch. Oya breathed and turned back around. "I had expected this outcome, seeing you guys like this isn't easy." Her wires whipped around her, "I won't ask for your forgiveness. Just know that I'm doing this for your own good."

* * *

It was 11:45 pm when she was finally done. With a flick of her wrist she put her wires away. Oya wanted nothing more than to sit down with some hot tea but, she needed to check for survivors.

She was about to run upstairs to get her workmates when something red caught her eye. Walking up to it she was greeted to the sight of a man slumped against a wall. This man wore a charcoal suit, leather riding boots and a knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, and red frock overcoat, similar to a duster coat. His obsession with the crimson color extended to his large fedora and the sunglasses he wore. Even in wearing such a bold color it was still apparent that he was covered in blood.

He was shot multiple times in the chest.

Snapping into her doctor mode she rushed to him and checked for a pulse. Surprised that he had one* and the fact he was still breathing, she threw back her head and shouted. "I NEED ALL AVAILABLE SURVIVING MEDICAL PERSONAL TO COME DOWN TO THE ENTRANCE NOW! WE NEED TO PERFORM AN EMERGENCY SURGERY!"

As she waited Oya took his coat and started ripping off his shirt. Soon after, two nurses and a female doctor came running down the stairs to aid her. "This man was shot multiple times. We need to operate _now_."

One nurse ran to fetch a bed and the other doctor kneeled down to examine him. "Hmm, this doesn't look good. It's a miracle he's even alive." she said.

"Sometimes the will to live is all you need, Dr. Creek."

As the nurse came back with the bed the two doctors lifted him up onto the bed and wheeled him off to the operating room.

* * *

Outside, several military vehicles pulled into the parking lot. When they all came to a stop a single old fashioned car appeared an occupied a place near them. Soldiers poured out of the vans and surrounded the hospital. As that happened a woman wearing a black blazer, black dress pants, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes, a red cravat with a cross pinned on it, and a dark green trench coat on her shoulders stepped out of the car. She had creamy brown skin, she had long curly blonde hair and glasses were placed in front of her blue eyes. She calmly strolled to the entrance of the hospital and took in the site of bloodshed and dust. She frowned and turned to a soldier. "Where is Alucard?"

"We don't know Sir Integra. There's still no sign of him."

"Keep searching. It's not like Alucard to take so long. Besides, most of this isn't the result of his handy work."

"What do you mean Sir?"

"Take a closer look at the blood patterns soldier. These vampires and ghouls weren't killed by a gun. They were dismembered by something."

"Sir Integra!" Cried one of the soldiers, "We found someone that works here!"

Integra's eyes fell onto a soldier dragging a male nurse behind him. He didn't look anything different from a serviceable nurse. His skin was of a darker tone and he had blond hair and blue eyes. Integra gave him a hard look when the soldier jerked him in front of her. "Have you seen a man in red anywhere?"

"A man in red? Yeah, actually I have."

"Where is he?"

"He's in surgery."

"...WHAT?!" everyone cried.

"What? He was shot several times in the chest and our doctors are taking care of him. But, besides that, just what is going on-"

He was cut off when Integra grabbed him by the shirt. "What do you mean _he's in surgery_?"

"He's in surgery. What's there to understand? Just who the hell are you people?"

"Take me to the operating room, _now_!"

"I can't do that ma'am. Nobody is allowed in until the doctor's done. It's common medical procedures. Everyone knows that." _at least I thought so.._.

"I don't care. _Take me to him_."

"Look ma'am. I know you must be worried about your husband but I can't let you in. Now please, can you explain to me what is going on?"

Integra pushed past him and went to find the operating room herself. It wasn't hard. All she had to do was follow the signs. When she reached the operating rooms she saw two nurses standing in front of one of the operating rooms. One had pink dyed hair and the other had her brown hair in a bun. She marched up them and glared. "Is he in there?"

"Who?" Asked Trilly, the nurse with pink dyed hair.

"The man dressed in red."

"Oh, him. Yeah, he's in there. Are you his wife or something?" Asked Mandy, the nurse with her brown hair in a bun.

Sir Integra was about to go in when the nurses stopped her. "Please, ma'am. You can't go in there. An operation is taking place." said Trilly.

"I don't care."

"Look ma'am. If you want to check up on him that badly then you can look through the door window." Suggested Mandy.

Sighing, Integra gazed out the little window and saw the operation. Two female doctors and four nurses were hard at work on Alucard. The lead surgeon seemed to be talking to the girls as they all worked.

When Oya pulled out a bullet she looked at it in keen interest before putting it in a tray. Alucard was hooked up to several monitors measuring his vital signs and other stuff. He also had on a breathing mask.

What surprised Integra the most was that he had a heartbeat. She turned to Trilly. "You're not going to let me in, are you?"

"No, sorry. If we let you in you would contaminate the whole operating theater."

Integra rubbed the bridge on her nose and said, "I suppose that's true. Let me know when he's done. I'll be outside."

"Yes ma'am."

Integra walked back outside and lit a cigar. As she smoked she signaled a soldier towards her. "What's the status report so far?"

"Well, we've put together several interesting facts. Out of the forty six vampires only seven of them were killed by Alucard's firearm and all the ghouls were killed by dismemberment* and none of those were killed by him."

"Hmm." Integra exhaled some smoke out of frustration. "First Alucard somehow gets hurt and has to undergo emergency surgery and now I find out almost all of the vampires and all the ghouls weren't killed by him. Just what the hell is going on here?"

Integra stood outside until well past midnight. It was almost one in the morning when Trilly rushed out of the hospital and toward her. "Ma'am! He's out of surgery!" She stopped in front of her, "You can speak with the doctors if you like. His room is on the second floor, room eight."

"Thank you."

Integra entered the building once more and immediately went to the room. Outside the room were the two doctors. Both of them looked ready to fall asleep. "How is he?" Integra asked as she approached them.

"Oh, the patient? Surprisingly, it looks like he's going to recover." Responded Dr. Creek.

"Good. Give me his discharge papers."

Oya blinked, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I said give me his discharge papers. I'll take care of him."

Oya sighed and turned to Dr. Creek, "Get some rest. I'll handle this one."

Dr. Creek nodded and left. Oya turned to Integra and gave her a stern look. "I'm sorry ma'am, I can't do that. The patient is no condition to be moved."

"He's a strong man. He'll be fine."

Oya crossed her arms and glared. "Look. In case you don't know he _just_ came out of emergency surgery. He was shot _twelve_ times in the chest! It's a miracle he was even _alive_ when I found him."

"That should clue you in on his will to live then*."

"Ma'am. I'm _not_ discharging him."

"I don't want any trouble, Doctor-"

"Oya. Call me Dr. Oya."

Integra blinked at the name but continued, "He's one of my men. His wellbeing, his _life_ , is my responsibility."

"As much as I love hearing that, he's _my_ responsibility now. Any proper doctor will say they take care of their patients up until they are fit to leave."

"I can understand that though, you don't seem to understand the situation at hand _Doctor_. He will receive the proper care back at the base."

"Ma'am-"

"Sir Integra." She clarified.

" _Sir Integra,_ _you_ don't seem to understand the situation. This man was _shot_ , _a dozen times_." Oya made everything as dire as it was, " _I_ performed the surgery and only _I_ can decide to discharge him. Not _you_. If you continue, I _will_ inform the authorities."

Integra wanted to continue arguing with Oya but decided against it. She knew that he couldn't be moved and at the same time she wanted him back at the manor so she could figure out _why_ he was in this state. He was a bloody _vampire_ for goodness sake. For the first time in a while, she was stuck. She couldn't get Alucard without showing some papers or some form of order to Oya. If she was to get Alucard back she would need to get something to _force_ Oya to hand him over or just wait for Alucard to come back himself. The last one didn't seem possible at the moment.

Integra could see the master vampire behind the Doctor. He was in a hospital bed, stripped of his normal clothes and put in a hospital gown, and was hooked up to several monitors and an IV. He even had a breathing mask on. Integra sighed. "Very well."

Oya smiled triumphantly and Integra glared at her. "Don't think for a second this is over, _Doctor_."

"I look forward to it, _Sir_." Integra turned and left as there was nothing else that could be done.

When Integra was out of sight Oya slid down the wall and plopped on the ground. "Yeesh, she's stubborn. I can't let her get her hands on him." She thought for a few minutes before running her hands through her hair, "I guess I'll just have to do my best."

 **AAAAAAnd that's chapter two. I hope is was action packed enough for you guys. Also, I've decided to push the whole 'mate' thing into the subplot category. I'll still include it in the story, but, it just won't be one of the key factors. Oh, before I forget, did anyone notice the easter egg in this chapter? :3**

 **Now, I probably already know what you guys are thinking.**

" **Sunset, why did Oya argue with Integra when it was obvious she knew about Hellsing and why didn't she notice Alucard's a vampire?"**

 **All questions and mysteries will be answered and solved as the story goes. I can't spoil everything now can I?**

 ***The lead vampire calling Oya 'Mary' was supposed to be a joke. He was insulting her by trying to compare her to a Mary-Sue. I originally wanted him to call her 'Mary-Sue', but, Mary sounded more appropriate.**

 ***That really can happen. When Alucard and Walter were fighting Walter did that exact same thing when Alucard shot at him.**

 ***A greenhorn, in case any of you don't know, is another term to call someone when they're new to something. Another name for rookie.**

 ***I'm going to address this before anyone strangles me. I looked up the body functions of vampires if they really existed and one of them was they would still have a heartbeat. They may already be dead, but, the body STILL needs to circulate blood in order to properly function.**

 ***Yes, I DO realize that finding out cause of death for something that turns to dust is nearly impossible, but, I imagine the people of Hellsing are specially trained to find out such facts**. **So, they know what to look for.**

 ***That was Integra somewhat humoring Oya (even though it was one-sided).**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Planning

 **Special thanks to** **Roseimagine** **for editing and cleaning up this chapter. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. Just my OCs' and the plot.**

When Integra arrived back at the Hellsing manor she hopped out of the car and went straight to her office. When she arrived Walter was there and already had some tea waiting for her. Smiling slightly, she sat down at her desk and poured herself a cup.

"Did you find out where Alucard was?" asked Walter.

"He was in surgery."

Walter paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, what?"

"He was shot twelve times and had to undergo surgery to remove the bullets. His doctor refused to turn him over to me." Integra added seriously.

"Hmm, how is that possible? Alucard should've healed his wounds within seconds. Do you think he's doing this on purpose?"

"No, I caught a glimpse of him and he _truly_ looked terrible. He was in no condition to be moved." She took a small drink of her tea.

"I see." Walter continued to ponder what she had said but he couldn't help feel wary of the master vampire.

After a few moments of silence Integra decided to address something that was bothering her. "Walter, you have a granddaughter, correct?"

"Yes Sir." Walter couldn't help but smile at the thought of his granddaughter.

"Her name is Oya, is that right?" Integra asked, trying to make memory of Walter's words about his family.

"Yes Sir. Why the sudden interest in her?"

"The doctor shared the same name as her."

"If you're implying that they're the same person I can assure you that's impossible. My granddaughter is performing missionary work in South America. Chile to be exact, she won't be back for another two months."

"Interesting... Sorry Walter, I just wanted to put that to rest."

"If you're still not convinced I can show you a picture of her. It's one of her when she was a small child of course, but she hasn't changed much in appearance."

"I would like that."

Walter pulled a photo out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Integra. The picture showed a three year old girl sitting at a table in a kitchen. She had a piece of half eaten cake in front of her and icing covering her face. The child had tan skin, black hair, green eyes, and was wearing a white dress. Behind her was a man and a woman, Integra assumed they were her parents. The woman had pale skin, brown hair, green eyes, and wore a blue dress and a white apron. The man was also of tan skin but had dirty blond hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing formal attire: a blue button up shirt and black slacks. All three of them were smiling at the camera.

"That was taken on her third birthday." Walter mentioned, his smile was distant almost as if he had returned to that very same day.

"Are these her parents?" Integra looked at them curiously.

"Yes. The woman was my daughter."

Integra didn't miss the hurt in his voice when he spoke of his late daughter. Even after all these years it was still a sore subject for him. She handed him back the picture. "She's adorable Walter. She would be my age* now, correct?"

"Yes Sir Integra."

She took another sip of her tea, "If she's inherited any traits from you then it would be quite interesting to meet her."

"Oya certainly _does_ have a fierce fighting spirit. I believe you two would get along splendidly." 

* * *

Numbness, is what Alucard felt as he came to, it was a strange sensation. The feeling took him back to his human years. This response was nearly identical to when he was wounded on the battlefield. How this was possible was beyond him.

All he remembered was charging into the hospital, guns blazing. He successfully destroyed seven of the vampires before they smarted up and opened fire at him. As usual, he would let himself be shot and give them the false hope that they won. This turned out to be a fatal mistake.

The bullet wounds were like nothing he ever felt before. One thing was for certain, it was worse than blessed silver. The bullets tore through his clothes and imbedded themselves into his chest, scorching his flesh and consuming the inside of his body. He distinctly remembered howling in pain before passing out.

Slowly the darkness had begun to leave him and the many noises of his surrounding touched his ear bringing him back to his awareness. He could hear the beeping of a heart monitor, multiple people chattering beyond his walls, not to mention the odor of disinfectant came harsh into his nostrils. All those things and more overwhelmed his senses. Alucard hadn't felt _this_ weak and helpless since Van Helsing tortured him*.

He could hear someone walk beside him and start scribbling on something. Wanting to see who it was, he pried his eyes open and was met with a blinding white light. As his eyes adjusted to light he could see he was in a hospital room. The woman, a nurse to be exact, stood beside the bed he lay on and was writing something on a clipboard. Besides the nursing uniform, she had pink dye in her hair. She looked at him when he exhaled sharply.

"Well, well, well. Sleeping beauty's finally awake." She smiled brightly. "Welcome back to the land of the living." _Oh, how wrong she was._ "My name is Nurse Trilly but, just Trilly will do. I will be your nurse while you recover here. Don't worry, Dr. Oya said you should be A-okay!" Her smile got wider with sincere joy for her patients well being.

Alucard tried to speak but Trilly shushed him. "Don't strain yourself. You've been through alot and need all your strength. I'll tell you what, I'll get Dr. Oya and she can explain everything to you." With that said, Trilly left and Alucard was left alone for the time being.

He took the opportunity to examine his surroundings a bit more. He was hooked up to some monitors that were currently all emitting a unified sound. He was also connected to an IV and covering his face was an oxygen mask. He was surprised he wasn't in ICU however, he assumed that part of the hospital was probably trashed by those rogue vampires in the attack. What bothered him the most was, why any of this was necessary? He wasn't just some vampire, he's the _first_ _vampire and the strongest one in the world!_ So, why was he in some run-down 'hospital' being medically treated for gunshot wounds _like an everyday human_?

Dr. Oya and Trilly walked through the door, snapping him out of his thoughts. The doctor beamed at him. "Good morning, I'm Dr. Oya. I'll be your doctor while you recover here. Let's start with your name sir." She had a pen in hand ready to fill out a form.

"J.H. Brenner." He responded in a raspy voice.

"Well Mr. Brenner, despite what you've been through I expect you'll make a full recovery." She said while observing his vitals and other set of notes she had in her clipboard.

"What happened?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion toward her.

Oya paused for a few seconds before turning to Trilly. "Why don't you check on the others, I'll handle this."

"Okeydokey." She piped and scampered off.

Oya turned her attention back to Alucard, "I assume you're with Hellsing, correct?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" He kept himself serious and observed her.

What little enthusiasm Oya had clouded as his response just set her off. "What you did was beyond stupid! Charging in the middle of a vampire attack on your own, you're lucky you weren't killed! Our line of work isn't a walk in the park, any romanticized view you had of this needs to be forgotten! We fight creatures of the night so normal, everyday humans can live their lives in peace and not have to worry about what _truly_ goes bump in the night. Got that Mr. Brenner?" She was out of breath after her outburst.

"How did I end up this way?" Her barrage didn't really answer his question, if not left him with more.

Oya huffed, "You were shot twelve times in the chest Mr. Brenner, if that's what you wanted to know." She didn't understand why he still had the same question, his situation was pretty self-explanatory.

"What were the bullets made of?"

"I don't see how that's relevant Mr. Brenner. My job was to make sure your butt was kept alive, not to figure out what the bullets were made of."

"... Do you know who I am, Dr. Oya?"

"Besides the name you've given me, I know nothing about you. I'm still an amateur when it comes to monster hunting. I'm also still not familiar with any of the other organizations and the hunters and huntresses that congregate them. Why do you ask?" Her head bobbed to one side at his peculiar question.

"No particular reason. I feel like you're going to find out soon enough, Dr. Oya." Even in his somewhat withered state he managed a grin.

"I look forward to it Mr. Brenner. I'll have Trilly remove the oxygen mask and fix you up with a nasal cannula." With that said Oya left.

 _This human has no idea who or what I am. I wonder how long it will take for her to find out._ Alucard's grin grew at the thought. 

* * *

Oya walked out of 'Mr. Brenner's' room and softly sighed. She spotted Trilly with the other nurses on her way out and walked up to them. "Trilly, take off the mask and fit Mr. Brenner with a nasal cannula."

"Right-O, Oya."

"Also, keep a hawk's eye on him. I don't want him accidentally hurting himself." Trilly saluted and went to the back room to get the supplies ready.

When she left Oya turned to the other nurses. "Alex, hop on the computer and see if you can find anything on a _J.H. Brenner_."

"Yes Doctor." Alex went off to the reception computers to complete the task.

"Susan, you and Travis make sure he's not moved. I get the sneaking feeling that Sir Integra will try and get her mitts on him again."

"Sure thing."

"Call me if you guys need me." Oya felt drained and decided to retire back at least for a moment to her office. As she entered she was greeted by a rich afternoon sunlight which flooded the room. She plopped down in her seat and sighed. The office was fairly organized, the ordeal hadn't left it in disarray. Her desk, the pictures on the wall, and the file cabinet were all intact. "Damn, I can't remember the last time I slept. This shift has sucked big time*." She murmured as she sunk into her chair.

She heard a knock on her office door and told the person to enter. It turned out to be Mandy. She sat on the desk and stared at Oya. "What can I do for you girl?" Oya asked.

"Hey Oya. I was wondering, what exactly happened last night?" Mandy looked around the room but her main focus was on Oya,

"I assume you haven't checked your email." Mandy nodded. "Those creeps were high on some hallucinogenic drug."

"Ah, that explains it. Reminds me when that guy came rushing in here that one time claiming he was being chased by leprechauns."

"Yeah, you have to admit that was kinda funny." She couldn't help but giggle at the memory.

"I will admit, in our short time in the medical field we already have some stories that nobody will _ever_ believe."

"It comes with the job. We're here to heal and make sure our patients stay alive."

"Precisely. Hey, while I'm thinking about it, are you still going to surprise your folks?" Mandy asked curiously, she could do with some gossip.

"Of course, it's my Grandpa's birthday tomorrow. I hope my cousin hasn't spoiled the surprise." It was still a miracle that they had kept quiet about it for a few days.

"I sure would love to have seen that when it all goes down." For sure the reaction of the others would be priceless.

"One of my Aunts is going to record the entire thing. I can send you a copy of the video, if you like?"

"I would love that." Mandy hopped off the desk "Well, I've got some more work to do. See ya soon."

"Alright, later." When Mandy left Oya got up and stretched. She decided it would be better to head home to double check with Waltz to make sure everything was set. She threw on her black backpack and headed out. 

* * *

At the Hellsing manor Walter was packing a bag with his clothes. Integra was giving him a helping hand. She didn't need to help him though, it gave her an excuse to talk to him. "So, how big is your family exactly?"

"The main house consists of at least three generations of my family. I don't know why they want me to come home tomorrow of all days. I hope they don't throw a party for me. My younger sister could never handle her liquor." He shook his head in disapproval of the image.

"Whatever may be the case I hope you have fun Walter." Integra gave him a light smile.

"There's _never_ a dull moment in the Dornez household. I will admit, it won't be the same without Oya." His eyebrows knitted together, simultaneously his lips curved into a frown.

"You really love her, don't you?" Integra observed, his expression was more than enough proof.

Walter paused and sighed. "Between us, she's my favorite grandchild. I know I shouldn't say that, I have to admit that there's something that makes her special."

Integra put a hand on Walter's shoulder. "I bet she would want you to have fun with your family. Not very many people nowadays get to say they have a large family."

Walter smiled. "Thank you, Sir Integra." 

* * *

Oya hopped off the bus and scurried to her apartment. The building itself was a four story apartment complex that had ivies growing on the outside walls. As she rushed inside she almost ran into one of her neighbors at the entrance, Mrs. Smith. She was a middle aged Southern American woman with short, light brown hair and pale blue eyes. She always wore a solid color shirt (she chose blue today), dark blue jeans and a white apron. "Hello Oya. You're home awfully late."

"Hey Mrs. Smith. It was a crazy night at the hospital. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Not that she would say anything, it was all a secret.

"I understand sweetie. You can stop by later if you like. I'm trying my hand at making cheesecake today." The highlight of Mrs. Smith's day.

"Perhaps later. I'm going to be busier than a honey bee for the next few days."

"Alright. I know how hard it is for doctors. My husband sure has his fair share of hard weeks." She sympathized with the young doctor.

Oya smiled lightly, "Have a nice day Mrs. Smith."

"You too dear."

The women parted ways and Oya took the stairs to the top floor. When she reached the top she went to a door with the number 48 plastered on it. Oya fished out her keys from her bag and unlocked the door. She locked the door as soon as she was inside, threw her backpack next to the couch and fell face first on said furniture. The apartment itself was cozy: having off white walls, a living room, small kitchen, a bedroom, and one bath room. The living room had a black chair and couch, a coffee table, and another table with a TV on it. The bedroom consisted of a full size bed, a small desk, dresser, nightstand and a closet.

After a few minutes of resting Oya reached into her backpack, pulled out her phone, scrolled down to a number labeled _Waltz_ , and dialed the number. It rang a few times before someone answered it, "Ello?"

Oya plastered a fake smile on her face*. "Hey there cousin!" Thus her enthusiasm was also false.

"Well, hello yourself cousin!" The response was as lively as ever.

She was going to make this quick considering she was dead tired and all this noise was draining her even more. "Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"The whole lot is going according to plan. We got Grandpa to stay a few days at the main house. He's coming over tonight."

"Perfect. He still doesn't know I'm here, right?"

"Right!"

"Great! I'll leave everything else to you. I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Alrighty Oya. See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." The two cousins hung up and Oya tossed her phone on the coffee table. "Damn it. I'm so tired, I don't wanna move." The couch wasn't as comfy as her bed, as exhausted as she was in defeat she groaned and reluctantly got up as there still were some things she had to take care of. "I better clean up before heading to bed." She dragged herself to the bathroom and shut the door.

 **Chapter three is done! It's a bit shorter than the last chapter, but, I really want the next chapter to be full of surprises. I hope you guys are ready for a fun-filled chapter!**

 **Also, special thanks to those who posted reviews for my story.**

 **Guest: I'll address Oya's background very soon.**

 **Sapphirewyren: I'm not sure what you mean by 'test', but, if you mean 'twat' then I'll try to shed some light on your question. The lines Oya spoke were references to the 'Hellsing Abridged Series' on YouTube (the second episode to be exact). I had actually hoped people would notice that. However, that's not the only reason I had her say 'twat'. You'll find out when I reveal more on Oya's past and background (aren't I a little troll, hehehe :3).**

 ***Sir Integra is twenty in this story. So, this takes place two years before the Hellsing canon story. Sorry that I haven't addressed this sooner. It actually slipped my mind.**

 ***I'm going to address Alucard's 'relationship' with Van Hellsing here and there in the story. I'm not sure if I'm going to have a personal take on 'what happened when Alucard was Count Dracula', but, I wouldn't** _ **count**_ **on it right now. XD**

 ***I didn't know how to fit this into the actual chapter, so, I'm going to explain it in my author's notes. Oya was working a fourteen hour shift when the vampires attacked. Her fourteen hour shift turned into one that lasted twenty hours or more. I bet she was ready to pass out.**

 ***Sometimes Oya has to fake enthusiasm for others. She's not trying to be mean, it's just being a doctor and monster huntress can really kill your mood.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Reunions

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, Roseimagine, for cleaning up this chapter. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. Just my OC's and the plot**

" _Wake up Oya. You need to get up…"_ Upon hearing the customized alarm she had created on her phone Oya reached for it and turned it off. She kept her hand on her nightstand for a few seconds before slipping it back into the covers. She knew it was six o'clock in the morning, the exact time she set the alarm but, she didn't feel like getting up. The entire room was chilly and she was nice and warm under her blankets. After cleaning herself up early yesterday afternoon she went straight to bed, most likely sleeping well over, not to mention, much needed nine hours.

After a few minutes Oya pushed back the thick layer of blankets and dragged herself out of bed. Stripping herself of her white night clothes she put on a long sleeved black shirt, dark blue jeans, and white socks and shoes. Brushing her hair and teeth were the last thing she did before calling Waltz. It didn't take him long to answer. "Hey Oya. Glad you're up."

Oya chuckled. "In a matter of speaking. Is Grandpa there?"

"Yeppers. He's still sleeping, along with the others." _That would explain the lack of chatter in the background_ Oya thought to herself.

"Are you guys still going to drag him to the park?" She said wondering if they were going to keep to the original plan.

"Yep. We discussed that last night. Told him that we just wanted to spend some family time together."

Oya threw on her backpack and twirled her keys. "Perfect. Text me when y'all get there. I have a feeling this is going to be a day to remember." 

* * *

"Why are we heading there again?" Walter asked confused, they had circled the park already a few times prior.

"Come on Grandpa! We just wanted to spend some time at the park. Besides, it gives us something to do." Waltz and Walter were having a somewhat one sided conversation as they headed to the park.

Joining them was Walter's third daughter Emily and her husband Richard. Emily had blond hair, brown eyes, and wore a yellow sundress, white flats, and a sunhat of matching color. Richard had light brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a dark blue shirt, black slacks and shoes. Waltz, on the other hand, was the spitting image of his Grandfather in his younger years. He wore a blue shirt, blue jeans, and white socks and shoes.

When they arrived the four of them walked up to a picnic table. Waltz trailed behind and slipped his phone out of his pocket. After texting Oya he ran up to join the others. When they all sat down Waltz was the first to speak "So, Grandpa. If you could have anything for your birthday, what would it be?"

Walter smirked playfully, "World domination."

Everyone laughed.

"Dad, I think he meant something we can get for you." Emily said still giggling.

"Oh, then an oak tree."

Emily batted her father's arm playfully "Now you're just being silly!"

As everyone was talking Waltz's phone buzzed. It was a text from Oya: _Here, I'm near the restrooms. Grab Aunt Emily and get over here!_

Waltz texted back: _Sure thing Cuz_.

"Hey, Aunt Emily. Mind if I show you something?"

"Of course poppet."

The two left the group and hurried over to the restrooms. Right behind the small building was Oya.

"Aunt Emily, did you bring the stuff like we ask?"

"Of course. I wouldn't let everyone down, now would I?"

Oya smiled "Perfect. Now, let's get started." 

* * *

At least twenty minutes passed by since Waltz and Emily left and Walter was starting to worry. "Do you think we should look for them?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine." responded Richard.

Unbeknownst to them, Waltz and Emily were coming their way. Both of them were carrying a large box. The box was a typical brown color and had had a pink bow on it.

"Hey Grandpa." called Waltz.

Walter turned his head in the direction of his grandson's voice "Hmm, yes?"

Emily and Waltz set the package on the table. "This comes from the whole family. Happy birthday." Waltz smiled brightly.

Walter blushed and rubbed the back on his head "Oh my. Thank you. You didn't have to do this for me."

"Nonsense Dad." said Emily "We all love you and wanted to give you the best present possible." She then pulled out her phone and hit the record button.

Walter smiled warmly. He stood up and inspected the package. Just as he was removing the pink bow the top burst open and a _person_ stood up in the box.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRANDPA!"

Walter was _completely_ stunned. The person in the box, who was standing _right in front of him_ , was his granddaughter. It took a few moments before he found his voice again. "Oya?"

Oya grinned. "Yep."

Richard and Waltz helped her down from the table and she threw her arms around her grandfather.

"Surprise, Dad." smirked Emily.

Walter smiled and wrapped his arms around Oya. Tears glistened in his eyes. Oya gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How is this possible? You're supposed to be in Chile." said Walter.

"I talked with the boss-lady and we worked out a deal. If they could find a replacement for me then I could leave early."

Walter chuckled "You never cease to surprise me."

"I try." She shrugged playfully.

"So, who wants to grab something to eat?" suggested Richard.

Waltz shrugged. "Why not?" 

* * *

Back at the hospital Oya worked at, everyone was busy. The surviving medical staff were hard at work taking care of not only the patients but working around the cleaning crew Hellsing sent. Very few of the wounded weren't turned into ghouls and they were in serious condition.

At a nurses station Mandy and Trilly were standing behind Alex, who was hard at work on a computer. "Any luck?" asked Mandy peering over Alex's shoulder.

Alex sighed "No. I can't find anything on a 'J. '. Any results I come up with don't match his description."

Mandy scratched her chin. "That doesn't make sense. Why would he give us a false name?"

"He's hiding something." stated Trilly.

"Of _course_ he's hiding something." sighed Alex, annoyed at the younger nurse's habit to state the obvious "The question is: why?"

"Why do people dye their hair and wear colored contacts?" stated Mandy. "You may wonder that but you can't directly ask them why they do that. You need to find out why without being obvious and judging from Mr. Brenner's personality, I don't think we'll ever know."

"Good point. By the way, are his test results finished yet?"

Trilly nodded. "Yep. I can guarantee ya you'll be surprised with the results are." She pulled the papers out of a desk drawer.

Mandy hesitated, everything that had happened and then the mysterious results made her feel slightly sick, "Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be good…" 

* * *

Oya and the others finished eating lunch and were taking a walk around the city. Emily, Richard, and Waltz mostly filled Oya and Walter in on what had happened in the Dornez household while they were gone. As for breaking the news that Oya was back home to everyone else, they decided to show Emily's cell phone video to everyone later that night.

"The twins actually _did_ that?!" exclaimed Oya while laughing.

"Yep. Aunt June grounded them but they said it was worth It." explained Waltz.

Walter chuckled and shook his head "Those girls are quite the handful. I suppose they got that from their mother."

Just then Oya's phone went off. She pulled it out of her bag and looked at the number. It was Trilly. "Hang on guys. I need to take this call. I think it's work related."

"Alright Oya." said Emily "We'll wait on you."

Oya smiled and slipped into an alleyway between two restaurants and answered the call. "What is it Trilly?"

"Hey Oya. I know you're spending time with your family but I feel like you really need to hear this."

"Alright. What's the news?" She asked, bracing herself for any unwanted news, she leaned against one of the brick walls for support.

"For starters, Alex couldn't find anything on Mr. Brenner."

Oya scoffed, "Figured as much. What's the other news?"

"I ran the tests on him like you wanted me to and the results are quite shocking. His iron levels are nearly nonexistent, he's severely dehydrated, hypotension, low blood cell count, malnourishment, high temperature, and he's having difficulty breathing."

Oya closed her eyes and gave a frustrated huff. "Keep him on oxygen, start him on midodrine, and get his temperature down. If his iron levels are _that_ low then give him a blood transfusion. Get some food in him while you're at it. If he doesn't eat then shove it down his throat."

Trilly chuckled "Okay, but, before you hang up I wanted to tell you something else." She was a little hesitant in sharing.

Oya raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Last night, while Susan and I were changing him, I noticed he has a lot of scars on his body."

She wrapped her free arm around her abdomen, "Old or fresh?"

"Old. This may be Alex just overthinking things but, she has the sneaking feeling he's in an abusive relationship*."

"Well, we _do_ see a lot of those people and it wouldn't surprise me judging how that woman, Sir Integra, acted." She shook her head as she remembered her earlier quarrel with the young woman.

"But, she seemed nice."

"Never judge a book by its cover. You said that exact same thing about that man whose wife was in our hospital for a supposed _kitchen accident_. If this man is being abused then we need to keep him away from her."

"Well, if that's what's really happening to him, then I agree. Well, I have to go. See you tonight."

"Right. Bye." The two girls hung up and Oya exhaled, her hand gripping her side. She joined the others and they continued their family time. 

* * *

At six o'clock in the afternoon Oya and the others were back at the park and were saying their goodbyes for the day. "Have a safe trip home guys." said Oya.

"You too cuz." said Waltz.

Oya watched them slip into Waltz's car and leave. She exhaled heavily and made her way to the bus stop. _I miss them so much already,_ thought Oya as she sighed. 

* * *

When Walter and the others arrived at the house his niece Jenny, came running outside. "Uncle Walter! There's a phone call for you!"

Walter blinked in surprise, "Really?" He ruffled Jenny's hair. "Thank you."

Jenny giggled and Walter walked into the house. He picked up the phone, which was on a table near the door and answered. "Hello?"

"Walter, I'm glad I caught you." Integra sounded relieved.

Walter blinked in surprise, "Sir Integra? Is there something wrong?" He tensed up slightly, fearing the worst possible scenario back at the mansion without his presence or Alucard's.

"No," Integra said quickly, already guessing what Walter could be feeling. "I just wanted to see how things were going on your end."

Walter smiled, "Wonderfully Sir."

"I'm glad. I also wanted to inform you I just got out of the meeting with the Round Table. We've worked things out and found a way to get Alucard back." He figured her relief was from being able to solve that dilemma.

Walter smirked, "Is that so? You know his doctor won't give him up without a fight."

"No need to worry Walter. Everything will be taken care of." Integra mentioned full of confidence.

Walter hung up and chuckled. He knew his granddaughter was extremely dedicated to her work and wouldn't just _give_ Alucard to Integra. _I wonder what she will do,_ Walter pondered and as he continued to give it more thought his smile grew wider. 

* * *

Oya hopped off the bus and ran into the apartment building. When she reached her floor she noticed the door to her apartment was ajar. _Is someone in my apartment?_

Her wires flickered around her as she approached the door, ready to take down the intruder who had dared to enter her sanctuary. She stopped when she was next to her door. Sounds of someone humming could be heard from inside and Oya could smell different arrays of food being mixed together. She rolled her eyes, put her wires away and entered her apartment. Someone was in her kitchen cooking, a man to be exact. "Hey, what are you doing here Angel?"

The man turned around. He was pale with brown hair and eyes. He wore a red shirt with rhinestones around the collar, light blue jeans, a white apron and white shoes. He smiled when his eyes meet Oya's. "Welcome home dear."

Oya raised an eyebrow at him. "Angel, why are you here?"

"Mrs. Smith called me and said that you were going to be hard at work for a while, so, I decided to stop by." He clapped his hands together. "I'll have you know I've cleaned your bathroom, swept and mopped, did your laundry, washed your bed sheets, and I'm currently in the process of making you dinner." He smiled triumphantly.

Oya smiled and shook her head, "This is supposed to be your day off from the flower shop. You should've spent this time relaxing." She knew how hard he worked during the week, he was, in one word: impeccable.

Angel chuckled, "This _is_ my way of relaxing. Besides, it's the job of the boyfriend to take care of the girlfriend."

"Usually it would be the other way around but, nothing is normal when it comes to our relationship."

Angel stood on his toes*, gave Oya a quick kiss on the lips, and giggled "Nope." He turned back to his cooking "I know you have to leave real soon. How about you take a bath and change? You're sweaty."

Oya shrugged her shoulders. "Why not. Just keep your attention on your work."

"No need to tell me that. I can speak for the both of us when it comes to our views on a proper relationship."

"So true." Oya walked into her bathroom, closed the door and locked it.

 **That seems like a good place to stop. I originally wanted to squeeze Oya going back to work in this chapter, but, I decided to save that for the next chapter.**

 **How about I tell you guys some fun facts about this story? I originally wanted Oya to be in an abusive relationship. She would be 'dating' the son of the man who owned the** **hospital she worked at and she would go out with him to keep her job. However, this idea was scrapped when I developed Oya's character more. If she was ever in a situation like that she would drop-kick the guy across the room and most likely say 'go screw yourself'.**

 **I wanted Oya to have a boyfriend because I noticed every single story that has someone fall in love with Alucard is single. I didn't want to fall in that stereotype, so, Oya has a** **boyfriend. Although, whether Oya will** _**actually**_ **fall in love with Alucard has yet to be decided. :3**

 **Another challenge I faced was creating** **someone who she could get along with**. **That's when I got the idea to create Angel.** **Here's something else, in a stereotypical relationship, Angel is supposed to be the 'girlfriend' while Oya is the 'boyfriend'.** **Oya is very masculine while Angel is going to be very feminine. I almost made him a cross dresser, but, this idea was scrapped when I realized Oya most likely wouldn't find that attractive.** **While she wouldn't mind seeing him in a dress, she wouldn't want him to do it all the time.**

 **By the way, special thanks to "kiera666" for being the very first person to follow my story! :)**

 ***The area Oya works at isn't a very good one. Everyone there has seen the consequences of being in an abusive relationship and just about everyone knows the signs of one.**

 ***In this story Oya is the same height as Integra while Angel is a head shorter than her. Yeah, I know, Angel is a pipsqueak. I just thought it would be interesting to have him smaller than Oya.**


End file.
